Happily Ever After
by d-d-draco
Summary: Draco finds his boyfriend Harry, dying in the boys bathroom.   Warnings: Contains Self-harm  Cutting , and suicide attempt.


Pairing: Draco/Harry

Warnings: Contains mentions of Self-Harm, and possibly attempted suicide.

Scene 1- Harry in Gryffindor Common room - ROR

'Harry, are you _sure_ you're alright? You've been really distant lately.' Hermione nagged him for the tenth time this evening alone.

'Yeah mate. You've woken up half the castle with your shouting in the middle of the night!' His friend Ron joked, attempting to lighten the mood slightly.

Harry had sat there with a look that seemed to be a mix between irritation, sadness, and tiredness.

'Can you all just stop? Hermione; I'm fine. And I'll just put a silencing charm around my bed then. As long as it stops you guys from nagging all the time.' He snapped. Finally, after a few minutes more of interrogation, he was fed up with all this, and stood up.

'That's it!' Harry roared. Before quickly walking out of Gryffindor tower. 'I'm going for a walk.' He mumbled as he stepped through the portrait which began shrieking about curfews. Irritated, Harry just kept walking down the hallways of the old castle until the portraits shrieks weren't audible anymore.

Harry continued his quick stride until he reached a blank wall in the seventh floor corridor. Then, he suddenly began pacing back and forth in front of the empty wall, mumbling to himself about 'a place where I can cut.' After pacing back and forth a few times, a dark brown door slowly grew from the size of a mouse-hole until it was the size of a slightly larger than regular doorway. Wasting no time, Harry wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind him.

Harry had been back at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for nearly 2 weeks, and had finally, after five long years of learning magic, made it to his sixth year. During the summer he always had to return to the hell that is his aunt, uncle, and cousin's house. While in the wizarding world, Harry was doted on, and adored by the majority of people, but at the Dursleys, it was a whole other story. To say that the Dursleys disliked Harry would be a massive understatement. Since he was 1 year old, he had been forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs in the large home. While Harry was kept in the shabby cupboard,and under fed, his cousin Dudley had a spare bedroom for all his toys -both broken and the rare few that were still functional- and would throw a fit if he received any less that 37 presents on his birthday. Every year since Harry had turned 11, he was luckily able to leave for most of the year, and only spent the summers with his horrid relatives. They weren't extremely physically abusive, but his uncle Vernon had quite the temper, and when a deal didn't go through, or he had a wretched day at work, he would take it out on his young nephew. Each year, Harry returned to Hogwarts with more bruises than the previous year, and one time in fourth year, he walked with a fairly noticeable limp for the first week of the year. Luckily the only one who really noticed was Professor Snape, and he just remarked that Harry simply must have tripped over his excessive ego, and perhaps deflating it quite a bit would do him some good. Anyone else who asked what happened was told that he had just been injured in a minor quidditch accident over the summer, and was still recovering. He had always had a fairly believable excuse when it came to his injuries from over the summer. One time, when his uncle had left large bruises covering most of his body, he was forced to learn the glamour charm to cover them up. Since then he hadn't had a problem hiding his injuries, both from his uncle, and from himself.

Reflecting on this, Harry let the glamour charm slip, and saw the bruises and cuts slowly reveal themselves, and mar his pale complexion.

Looking down at his arms and legs, he saw the many rows of cuts that were lined both from wrist to elbow, and from ankle to thigh. Sighing in relief of finally being able to cut again, he dragged Sirius' dagger across his arm for the hundredth time. Once he saw the blood trickle down his arm, he let a grim smile take over his face, and closed his eyes in relief. Breathing deeply, he began to make more cuts across his flesh, watching the blood begin to flow from each new cut he made, and slowly drip on to the cold floor.

Harry was so focused on the pain he was feeling, and the relief coursing through his body, that he didn't notice the door creak open, or the footsteps coming towards him until the person was only a couple feet away. Shocked, his eyes quickly shot up to see none other than the shockingly blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Harry, realizing what Draco had just seen, quickly tried to hide the blade from his sight, but it didn't work. The other boys eyes immediately flickered to the blade that still had blood slowly dripping from the tip of it.

They both looked into each others eyes, Draco's both confused and worried, while Harry was terrified and ashamed all at once.

'H-harry.. You said tha- that you would stop!' Draco's worried voice scolded.

'I know, Draco. I've tried. I just.. I can't.' Harry replied, tears making their way down his face. 'I swear, I've tried.'

Sighing, Draco nodded and dropped to his knees.

'Okay, I believe you. But you have to stop! You can't keep doing this to yourself; to the people who love you! To me!'

Harry wimpered and let his head fall on Draco's shoulder. Draco sighed, and pulled Harry closer to him. They lay like that for a few moments, until Draco remembered the problem at hand.

'Harry.. Those cuts.. They're deep. You need to go to the hospital wing!'

'No! I refuse to go there!' Harry all but screamed.

'Alright. Do you trust me?' Draco asked quietly.

'Er.. Yes, but.. What does that have to do with anything?'

'You'll see.' Draco responded before summoning some bandages to wrap around Harry's wrists in the meantime.

Draco then pulled Harry to his feet and led him towards the exit of the bathroom.

They walked for what seemed like ages until they reached the potions classroom.

Confused, Harry glanced at Draco, and began to ask him what they were doing here.

'Shh. Not now. Wait here for a second.' He whispered, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the Potions room.

A few minutes passed, before he saw Draco walk back down the stairs to Professor Snapes private quarters. Harry suddenly paled even more as he saw who was following him.

'Good evening, Potter. And what seems to be the problem? This better be important, seeing as you felt the need to wake me up at nearly midnight.' The potions master drawled in his usual detached voice.

'Severus, Ha-Potter was in the bathroom-'

'How fascinating. I didn't realize that this required my immediate attention, though.' He drawled yet again, making his way back towards his quarters. Looking panicked and worried, Draco took this last opportunity to blurt out what had happened.

'Sir, He- He cut himself.'

A brief flicker of concern passed over Severus Snapes usually impassive face, before he responded.

'I'm assuming, Mr. Malfoy, that you aren't merely talking about a paper cut?' He questioned. Praying to Merlin that it was that simple. But then, he caught sight of Potters bandaged arms, and saw the lines of blood seeping through it.

'Fuck' He said, rather uncharacteristically. 'Potter, come over here and sit down. Draco, get the blood replenishing potion from the cabinet up stairs.' As he saw just how much blood was seeping through the bandaging.

As Draco ran up the stairs to retrieve the potions, Severus began unwrapping the bandages, and saw for the first time, all the scars that littered The-Boy-Who-Lived's arms. Then, his attention was brought to the deep, long cuts that went from the inside of his elbow to the edge of his wrist on each arm.

'Bloody hell, Potter. What would cause you to do this!' He murmured before beginning to heal the boys arms. A couple minutes later, Draco returned with the Blood Replenishing potion and sat it down on the desk, watching the snarky potions master seal all the new wounds on Harry's arms. While watching this, he had time to look at all the scars that covered Harry's arms. The oldest ones looked to be from at least 10 years ago. Draco felt a silent tear slide down his face, only to have Draco hurriedly brush it away, hoping nobody saw his cry over The-Boy-Who-Lived. After a few silent moments, Snape spoke, announcing that Harry was healed, and would be alright, before handing Harry the bottle of the potion and instructing him to drink the whole vial.

After Harry downed the whole vial, he handed it back to the potions master, and continued to look down at his feet, quite embarrassed to have his biggest secret found out by the man who loathed him.

'Pot-Harry. ' Snape began. 'Why.. Why would you do that?'

'Idunno..' Harry mumbled. Realizing that they wouldn't be getting a response out of him any time soon, he transfigured two beds in the classroom, and told the two sixth years that they could stay here tonight, instead of going all the way back to their common rooms this time of night. Glancing back at Harry one last time, Snape glided up the stairs and back to his quarters

As soon as Severus was gone, Draco raced over to Harry and pulled him into a tight embrace. Eventually, he felt tears run down his face, and held on to Harry tighter.

'Draco, it'll be alright. It'll be fine. Don't worry' Harry said, attempting to console the blonde in front of him.

'Harry! How could you even… Don't you.. You bloody idiot!' Draco nearly shouted. 'What, did you think that nobody cared? That nobody loved you? That you don't matter to anyone? Because you do. You matter to me, Harry. I Care. More than I can put into words. I love you so much, Harry. You know that! How could you do that!' Draco sobbed. Sighing, Harry felt tears begin to fall after trying to hold them in all this time.

'I know, Dray. I Know. I'm sorry. I love you to. So much.' Harry responded. Breaking their embrace, so he could lean forward and kiss Draco.

'I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry I put you through this'

Draco just continued to hug Harry as if he would suddenly disappear if he let go. Smiling happily, both boys fell asleep in a mess of tangled limps, both happy that they had each other.

The potions professor had only come down to collect the vial that had been left downstairs, and happened to witness the whole incident. Trying very hard to not grin, he turned around and went back up the stairs to his quarters, deciding not to disturb the two boys.

The End.


End file.
